Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-4441793-20140907015147
Okay, last but not least, here's Maya's verse. Disclaimer still stands, of course. Zoe, I'm not gonna diss your looks because I admit that you're a pretty bitch Also a high-class saddidy bitch and a stuck-up shitty bitch You think your bars are golden and your lines are witty, bitch? Oh please, your ego is bigger than Clare Edwards' TITTIES, bitch! These shoes on my feet is about to stomp on your motherfucking pride Even a seat-belt or airbag couldn't save you from this bumpy joy ride My flow will hit you so hard, you'll be seeing stars in this bitch The fuck makes you think your bars are up to par with MY shit? A delusional ass bitch if I ever fucking SEEN one A dirty ass bitch, if I ever had to CLEAN one Bitch, the only "bars" you need is some fucking soap in your mouth All you do is talk shit out your ass that you don't even KNOW about Half the shit you said to me tonight, you really ought to get your ass beat That's okay, bitch, 'cause tonight, what you sow is what you're gonna reap For rapping LIES about me, your words you're gonna EAT IT You blew every motherfucking chance of having me defeated It's funny how tonight you called me every bitch, hoe and slut How I got on my knees to give head and swallow niggas' nut Or how my ex-boyfriend is "gay" and takes it up the butt None of that is even TRUE, bitch, real talk, what the fuck? I challenge you to show me PROOF of even ONE dick I sucked Think you winning this battle, Zoe, you're shit out of LUCK Making up fairytales is not gonna win you this battle Don't milk my love life for what's worth, my exes ain't cattle Last song I made about your bitch ass got me fucking suspended But tonight, you're getting it worse, and I don't give a FUCK who gets offended! See, Zoe, your fans got you gassed up but bitch, I'll leave your ass fart-less I can embarass you in this ring without even getting too heartless No bitch, I won't laugh at your pain or talk shit about your tragic story I won't discuss the rape situation but I WILL talk about the statutory! That's the precise moment where I bring in a sorry nigga named Drew Damn near every bitch in Degrassi, this nigga done tried to screw! Bitch, if you're so classy, why the fuck did you let him screw YOU? Yeah, he fucked my sister too, that story is very much true Now having said that, bitch, let's get right back to YOU Drew came after you and used you for his fucking rebound Right after Bianca dumped him when she came back in town Now before they broke up, I'm sure they fucked and what-not As fucked up as Drianca was, we all know the chemistry was hot Did the nigga even wipe his dick off before he stuck it in YOUR twat? Dumb ass thought he actually respected you and liked you a lot. You got used and dumped without even a cheap date to the DOT Just like Miles, who loves me, bitch, and loves you NOT You say you're over him but I know you're still hating Why else would you talk about all the niggas I was dating? From the dead one to the broke one to the mayor's son Now you think that Triles proves that Miles got GAYER, hun? For real though, just like you and every other hating ass bitch Tristan gonna soon see that to Miles, he don't mean SHIT I come second to NO BITCH you better check the fucking facts Recognize that before you slut-shame me to max How the fuck am I hoe when my hymen's perfectly intact For even making up these lies, bitch, that shit was just whack Seriously, Zoe, what is up with the hatred, lies and the vendetta? You mad because I ain't get laid yet and niggas STILL know my pussy is better? One look at me alone will make any nigga consider marriage Unlike you, with your pussy smelling like old beef and stale caggage You couldn't have Miles or Drew but now you're gonna go for Zig I could have had the nigga too if I wanted, I just don't fuck with pigs When you date his broke ass, he'll beg you to BUY him shit Then watch him throw a bitch-fit when you DENY him shit. For disrespecting Novas, it's only fair to still call me blameless You disrespected Miles and Cam, hell yeah, I'm coming at you SHAMELESS Fuck you, fuck Drew, fuck Zig and whoever else you plan to bone Niggas with bank rolls shorter than Tyrion from GAME OF THRONES I'm a savage like Joffrey in the rap game it's bound to get gory It'll be so scary witnesses will call it an AMERICAN HORROR STORY When you lose you'll look back and be like "ONCE UPON A TIME" Zoe actually thought she was a bad ass bitch in her prime Until Maya beat her ass and sent her to a doctor from GREY'S ANATOMY Ultimately killing the bitch just by using TV SHOW ANALOGIES! It's over now, Zoe, pack your bags and go on the run It's clear as fucking day, your weak ass is DONE I see it in your face, I know your ass is frustrated My delivery of these lines got you feeling degraded Being a real bitch means that I will always be hated I have one more thing to say before you get eliminated Bring facts and real shit next time you take me to this ring And maybe, just maybe, you'll have a better chance against the queen BARS, bitch! Easy! Okay, so who won?